Far Away
by Hubert24601
Summary: Synopsis: This is a little thing for Rose and the Doctor just coz I love them so much... and I want them to be together forever so much, and... I cry whenever I hear this song coz it reminds me of them so much. xD enjoy.  Fluff! Happy! Tears! Rain! 10Rose


_**Far Away**_

Reunion, maybe. Song by Nickleback.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Rose stood on the shores of Bad Wolf Bay – exactly one year after the Doctor had said his last goodbye to her - long blond hair whipping about her face in the wind. She stuffed her hands into her leather jacket – not that they were cold, but so that she didn't have to be reminded of how empty they felt without that familiar hand to hold. Her life with him seemed so far away – he had left and had taken a piece of her heart along with him. The loss was heavy. Maybe if she had held on for just one minute…

_**This time, this place**_

_**Misused, mistakes**_

He had closed the breach between the two worlds before she had even had a chance to bang on that wall. He couldn't have waited any longer – Rose knew that – he had even told them that it would close by itself.

_**Too long, too late**_

_**Who was I to make you wait?**_

Rose knew on that desolate day at the beach that she had only one chance to say that she loved him. Better than going through every day with the knowledge that she hadn't when she had the chance. So she had found herself blubbering in front of him with her heart on her sleeve. He had smiled. Oh, how she loved that smile. She closed her eyes and let her mind take her back…

_She started sobbing and he just looked at her, understanding and quiet. "Am I ever gonna see you again?"_

_He looked at her, his face full of compassion and quietness. His voice – she remembered his tone – so quiet and so, so sorry. "You can't."_

_"What're you gonna do?" She was still crying, but trying so hard to continue the conversation. She had less than two minutes – she wasn't going to waste it. She wanted to memorize everything about him._

_"Oh, I've got the TARDIS. Same old life. Last of the Time Lords." That was all he said._

_Rose nodded, still crying, completely understanding. "On your own?" She wouldn't mind… not really._

_He was concerned as he watched her with his big brown eyes. He nodded._

_"I… lo-" but she choked on her sobs. She regained her composure just for another minute. "I love you." And then she began to cry again._

_The look he gave her was so full of tenderness and devotion as he smiled she began to sob harder. "Quite right too." She couldn't help but smile back as she nodded through her tears. Then he sighed, took a deep breath. "Well, I guess if it's one's last chance to say it… Rose Tyler…"_

_**Just once chance, just one breath**_

_**Just in case there's just one left**_

Rose never could have really remembered what had happened next. She was so full of pain, so full of tears for everything lost. At least he knew.

_**Cause you know, you know, you know**_

_**I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

Now as Rose stood on the beach, that same longing and pain still intense, she longed for the Doctor and her life.

_**And I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

Her dreams were filled with him and her together forever.

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_**And you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The Doctor stood at the TARDIS console, his slim, cold fingers touching the thin fabric of Rose's shirt that had been left behind. He missed her so much it ached. Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore – there was no one to see him anyway – he fell to his knees limply with a loud, painful bang and cried long and hard.

_**On my knees I'll ask**_

_**Last chance for one last dance**_

He loved her so much. He smiled painfully when he remembered the time that Rose had asked him to dance. He had wasted every precious minute with her discussing Jack and admitting to himself that he was jealous – as well as giving Rose a little lecture on dangerous companions. He had to chuckle at the look on the Captain's face later when he had cut in on their 'almost-dance' and claimed Rose for his own partner – with a few snug remarks that would have possibly made Jack boil.

_**Coz with you, I'll withstand**_

_**All of Hell to hold your hand**_

He got up and started pushing frantically at the console buttons, not really caring where he went. What was there left to see without Rose to see it with him?

The joy he found in travel and discovery had long since vanished with her eyes and that beautiful, glowing smile.

His hearts choked and throat closed, and he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment in time. Why does this have to be so hard? Why can't I forget? he moaned to himself, even though he knew the answer to the question – its simplicity hit him like a brick. "I love her," he whispered, in a voice that seemed like he hadn't used forever. "I always have, and I always will." And he would do almost anything to get her back.

_**I'd give it all, I'd give for us**_

_**Give anything but I won't give up**_

The Doctor pushed a large button that stopped his flight. He began to push different buttons and twisted knobs with purpose. He landed with a bump and leapt out, not caring that it was raining.

_**Coz you know, you know, you know**_

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

He ran for miles and miles, just taking a refreshing jog. He didn't know why… he just knew he had to. Finally he stopped, right at the steps of a small gazebo. He didn't know where he was, nor did he really care.

"Reckless is my middle name," he murmured to himself, almost absently when he realized that he didn't know where literally on earth he was. He laughed, somewhat hysterically amidst the tears that now blinded him. "Reckless – I want a dog named Reckless – just like the Waltons! Though I always did find John-Boy rather an annoying little cow -" He paused, as if just realizing for the first time he was talking to himself. "And I am completely barmy."

He sighed and entered the gazebo, not entirely sure why he did.

_**And I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_**And you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**So far away**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**So far away**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**But you know, you know, you know**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose ran. It was raining, but she didn't care. She enjoyed the rain – it fit her mood. Rose ran like the wind at her back. She ran because it was what she had been used to for what seemed like her entire life. She ran because when she did, the coolness was refreshing and she could almost imagine that hand in hers, squeezing it tightly as he turned to grin at her…

Rose stopped to gasp for breath… and an odd tingling sensation came over her. She looked to the left. Nothing. She looked to the right… and couldn't believe her eyes. There. The TARDIS was standing just there. In her world. She couldn't believe it. She ran over and reached out a tentative finger to touch it, and warmth stole through her, setting her on fire. She frowned, concentrating… he wasn't there. The Doctor was somewhere, but not inside.

She ran on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor stood in the center of the gazebo as the rain pelted down. Was it raining in Rose's world? he wondered. He finally sat down and put his head in his hands, ruffling his hair. He wanted her. He needed her.

_**I wanted**_

_**I wanted you to stay**_

_**I needed**_

_**I need to hear you say**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose saw him. He was sitting forlornly in a gazebo, ruffling his hair, looking so lost and lonely. She could barely hold in her laugh of joy and delight as she started towards the shelter at a run, her entire face beaming. He didn't look up until she was almost there. When he did, his face lit up like a beacon. He shot up as she came running up the stairs and into his welcoming arms.

"Doctor," she breathed, but he was choking on his tears as he held her close.

_"**I love you,**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I forgive you**_

_**For being away for far too long"**_

"You're here," he managed to marvel, brown eyes wide.

"Remember? I told you that I made my choice, and I wasn't going to leave you, not now, not ever," she reminded him firmly with a mock stern face, backing away slightly before bursting into a grin and a laugh as he reached forward, hefted her up in his arms and swung her around tightly.

"If I didn't believe you before, I certainly do now," he replied with a grin and a squeeze. "I'm lost without you."

"Ditto," Rose answered back without blinking as he chucked her chin gently.

_**So keep breathing**_

_**Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

The Doctor grinned and gently raised Rose's chin. "I'm gonna buckle if you don't hold me upright," she murmured with a few unshed tears in her eyes.

_**Hold on to me and never let me go**_

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere, Miss Tyler. At least not without you," he assured her as he cupped her chin in his hand.

**S_o keep breathing_**

_**Coz I'm not leaving you anymore**_

"Good." She beamed and buried her head in his shoulder.

The Doctor let out a chuckle. "Stop wrecking my big moment," he teased her, and Rose immediately lifted her head again.

"Sorry," she apologized a bit sheepishly.

The Doctor gently cupped Rose's cheek again, and before she could even think of moving, he swooped down and gently, softly, sweetly kissed her.

_**Believe it**_

Rose let out a breath as her arms linked around the Doctor's neck and her knees began to buckle. She suddenly felt weary and yawned. The Doctor's arms wrapped firmly around her waist prevented her from swooning against him.

_**Hold on to me and never let me go**_

"I dream of you sometimes," she whispered as she stood, though her legs trembled and bucked.

"I dream of you sometimes too," he choked back huskily as he, without hesitation, lifted her up into his arms, holding her like he would a baby. Her arms stayed around his neck and she had no objection, more than willing to snuggle up against his warm chest and listen once more to the sound of his two heartbeats while inhaling his scent. She breathed in and out deeply.

_**Keep breathing**_

_**Hold on to me and never let me go**_

"Love you," Rose whispered softly as the warmth, shelter and sound of the pattering rain lulled her to a contented sleep. She finally fell asleep with a smile on her face, her grip never slackening on the Doctor's neck. She knew he would still be holding her when she awoke, and it wasn't a dream, though now her dreams would be so sweet.

_**Keep breathing**_

_**Hold on to me and never let me go**_

"Love you too," the Doctor whispered back, as he sat back down to watch his beloved sleep. He would wait for the rain to cease before carrying Rose back to the TARDIS. He was in no hurry. After all, they had all the time in the world.

> 

Yeeeeh! I'm crying! Wheee! Thank you I-Confuse-Everyone for the confidence that everyone who reads this will either love it or think it's a load of llama spit. I hope I send you all into tears! Oh wait, I think that came out wrong... I hope that you'll love this, henceforth be sent into tears! ...


End file.
